A solar panel is a packaged assembly of photovoltaic cells. Solar panels use light energy (e.g., photons) from the sun to generate an electric current via the photovoltaic effect. A solar panel is typically used to generate and supply electricity to a load device or system. Solar panels are an environmentally-friendly alternative to other sources of energy such as coal, oil, or gasoline. Portable solar panels may be used in place of traditional portable power supply devices (e.g., generators, batteries).